


If I Had Not Met You, Who Would I Blame My Life On?

by Sporksprocket



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporksprocket/pseuds/Sporksprocket
Summary: Blue wondered if the universe was trying to get her sometimes.Her new table consisted of four raven boys.





	If I Had Not Met You, Who Would I Blame My Life On?

Blue wondered if the universe was trying to get her sometimes. Magnar, settled on the back of her collar, grumbles aloofly. The diner is filled with raven boys, all seemingly attempting to break the world record for most mess ever made during the dining rush. As she walked to take the order of her new table, large predator daemons lurked out of the corner of her eyes at each table. 

“Can I take your order?” Blue said. 

Her new table consisted of four raven boys. Although none were in uniform, Blue could tell, both from the air around them and the fact that she didn't recognize them from school. 

However, unlike the rest of her tables where the daemons were large and lounging, leaving Blue to carefully maneuver her way through Nino’s, there is only one visible at this table. 

A large porcupine sitting semi-sedately next to the boy dressed in black. The rest’s appeared to be out of sight, either small or hiding. Huh. 

One of the other boys, dressed in a obnoxious polo, smiles up at her.

“Yes, we’ll take two large pizzas, one meat-lover’s and one Hawaiian, and 4 coke’s? Thank you-“ he leans forward to read her name-tag, allowing Blue to see the small tin in his top pocket denoting a very small daemon. Blue would normally assume that would imply that he is shy, although that doesn’t seem to be the case. Perhaps passive?

”Jane.” He beamed, appearing self-congragulatory for managing to say thank you to a waitress. 

Magnar buzzed by her ear and Blue rolled her eyes. “Its Blue.”

”Excuse me?”

”My name is Blue.”

”_Really?”_

Magnar, normally content to crawl around on her shoulder, took the air and resettled at her hairline. The boy’s eyes were drawn by the buzzing and followed Magnar, a little paler than before. He spoke again, his voice a little less chipper and his eyes never leaving Magnar. 

“Yes, right, Blue, of course. Thank you, Blue.” He grinned, faint and half hearted. 

“Right,” Blue muttered and walked away. 

Later, after Blue has dropped off the check at all her tables and has clocked out, she is approached while she is about to leave Nino’s by none other than obnoxious-polo-boy.

“Hi, Blue,” he greets her, seemingly reenergized. Blue wonders if he said her name on purpose to show that he remembered it. 

“So, I’m Gansey and Adam, my friend right over there,” he throws a hand over his shoulder, thumb pointing back at his table. The boy in black and one of the others are are focused on something else, but the remaining boy is peering over his shoulder at them and Blue assumes this must be Adam. When he sees Blue looking he quickly turns away. 

Truly, this Gansey boy did not go too far from his table to talk to her. Blue can spot the red blush creeping over Adam’s face. Blue can hear a faint unsettling noise. 

“He was wondering if he could get your number,” he finishes. 

Magnar buzzes in her ear and Blue glares. “What makes you think I want to give him my number? What part of me doing my job led him to believe that we were compatible? What does he even know about me?”

The boy backpedals wildly, “No, I’m so sorry-“

Blue is not one to wilt. Bolstered by Magnar she continues on, “_And _you are taking up my break.”

And then he attempts to give her money for her trouble. Blue does _not _feel particularly gracious towards these boys. She rides herself of them, huffs, and goes home.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, I have never read His Dark Materials so I take major liberties with daemons and how they work and all the stuff like that. Also, I haven’t been able to read Call Down the Hawk yet so any elements from that will not be included— yet, at least. 
> 
> This is just gonna be like little sections really— and this one is just a intro really so kind‘ve shitty, sorry— so if you have any suggestions feel free to comment them.
> 
> Uh, kindve shitty writing cuz I have schoolwork, feel free to take any ideas and make them better lol


End file.
